Bella's true self
by Moonlit21
Summary: What if bella was never what she appear to be? What if Edward was never her true love? What can bella be hiding or who is she hiding?
1. Chapter 1

_**hello reader **_

_**this is my new story **_

_**I don't own twilight characters and vampire diaries characters **_

_**I just own the plot and it is not a edward, bella story. Bella in here is alittle darker**_

chapter one

Edward was taking me in the forest to tell me something, but that somthing is what I already knew. I waiting for it, waiting until he told me. As we walk into moist, leafy, green forest he suddenly stop and lend against a tree with moss climbing on the side of it.

"Bella, the family and me are moving." He said to with a emotionless voice his eyes held no feeling within them.

"Ok, why?" I asked him in a boring voice. Why do men like to make a break up into a long story like I mean just hurry and get over with.

"Because my world is nothing you should be apart of and I have to leave you,goodbye bella." He answer me while he walk closer to me wrapping me up in his arms and he whisper into my ear.

"You will never see me again." Then he ran into the forset and disapper into the world of trees. Looking up the sky was getting darker then a few sprikles drop onto my face before it came running down. Walking to the house where I called home over the couple of years. Walking through the front yard I notice that charlie was home. As soon I took one step into the house charlie came up to me. Steping beside him and into the house walking to upstairs to change into new cloths before coming back into the living where charlie sat patiently. Siting in a arm chair looking at charlie.

"Well edward took me into the forest to tell me that he is breaking up with me." I told him.

"Yay he is finally gone!" Charlie shouted.

"Charlie I leaving forks." I told him.

"What bella I thought you like it here!" He said in surprise. What am doing I should be on my way to mystic falls. Walking to Charlie I started to compell him.

"You will not remember me, your daughter died in a car wrecked 4 years ago and everyone knows about it. "I told him and repeat what I I took off and compelling everyone that knew of me before going back to mystic falls when my true love is. Back to my husband who doesn't remember who I am. Back to ...

_**There is my first crossover I hope you like. If you like to know what happens next please review.**_

_**Goodbye readers**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hello readers **_

_**i don't own vampire diaries and twilight's characters, only the plot and characters I made up**_

_Back to... _Damon, my one true love. So here I am running to the town that ruin my life,but it also my happiest. I had it all a perfect husband and a perfect son until that bitch came into our lives and tore everything apart making my life misable. I not like your a orginal vampire I also a witch because I was a witch when I was alive. I still remember my son first came into his wizard power.

_*flashback*_

_I coming to cheak on my son james. I notice he was intense on drawing I got closer I relise that he was in a vision._

_"James sweetie what are you drawing?" I asked him crouching down next to him. He turn to look at me with those bright blue eyes. _

_"The evil vampire lady that is going to take daddy away." He answered me with fear and sadness within his eyes. I know that those exact feeling was in my eyes too. Hear someone coming in the front door I ran to the noise leaving james to draw again. _

_*Flashback ended*_

And true to his drawing it happen,but he did miss one important fact. That fact was that he was murder by the evil vampire called Katherine. She made my husband forget about me by having that stupid Emily bennett doing a spell on his little brother and him. Then she came after me and made me into a vampire to be in pain and misery. I know she is back in mystic falls and I am going to slowly torture and killed her when I get done. It was getting light now and I still have less than half away there.I saw a town and I am right by a car store, just what I need. I stole a 2011 Honda Civic in a dark blue and speed off to mystic falls to get my damon back. And to get my revange on katherine for killing my only son and making my husband forgetting about me.

_**I hope you like **_

_**and please review**_

_**goodbye readers**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello readers**_

_**Here is the new story**_

_**I don't own TVD characters and Twilight characters, only the characters I made up and the plot**_

chapter 3

I finally reach mystic falls it was close to night fall. I keep on driving when I found a house for sell and their was someone in it so I decide to take a look. Knocking on the door, hearing footsteps coming closer and a small blond woman anwser the door.

"Hello my name is elizabeth forbes,why don't you come in." She greeted and moved sideways to let me in. I walked into the house and and went into the living room and sat on a white couch with elizabeth forbes following me and sit in the other couch across from me.

"Hi my name is Isabella and I was thinking of buying this house." I said sweetly to her.

"Oh that is just great Isabella here are the forms" She pointed to the forms on the coffee table. after signing the forms I began to compelled her,

"I have already pay for the house completely." I knew her blood had vevin in,but I got the point that my compelltion power is untouch. I handed her the signs forms. Watching her go out the fornt door and heared her car left. Looking around the place I knew this is a good place to live. I need to get some blood from a hospital and i must have my strength back when I face katherine.

_45 Minutes later_

After getting the blood and shopping for clothes. Then I went out into the forest to the place where I bury my speical belonging. A large size metal box that held pictures of my son, husband and me, the drawing that my son drew, my wedding dress, my witchcraft stuff, and the pages of emily's spellbook that can help me get my husband back. Once I finally reach the place where I bury the box long ime ago. Grabbing the shovel and digging it at my super vampire speed. It hit the box in 3 seconds flat and I grabbed it out gazing over it, This box held so much of my memories inside and this box is my truth behind my words when I confront damon about his true past.

Carried it back to the house and put everthing into the study room and started to put everything in place. Sitting in the dark red leather chair I read over the pages. It said that a enchanted candle called a remembering candle. I made one a put it in the cabinet at the bottom of the end table. Then I left to go to a place called Mystic Grill. It was fill with humans,but I can tell that vampires are here. Walking in and sat at the bar.

"A shot of scotch." I told the barender. Looking around table got my eye. I saw Damon Salvatore and Stefan Salvatore at the table with a girl. Stefan is sitting closely to the girl while damon look mad and lonely looking away from them. Then the girl turn to me and I can't believe it. It's Katherine!

I walk over they and glare at her.

"Why hello Katherine." I greeted evily at her. The brothers look at me with shock and confuse faces and katherine look scared.

"I..I..I not k..k..katherine." Katherine strummered out.

"She is not katherine!" Stefan growled quietly.

"Who are you and how do you know katherine?" Damon asked.

Ok, I will answered all your question at my house follow me." I told them,before I when out I drink the scotch and compelled the barenter that I already paid for it.

They follow me out to my car, I signal to them to get into the car. Damon sat in the passenger seat while the other two sat in the back. Then I drove off to my house as we got a voice interrupted the silence.

"So you are the one who brought the house that is 6 houses down from mine." The katherine look-a-like said. I said nothing back as I pulled into the garage. Stepping out and walk toward the door I hear them whispering.

"Can we trust her?" Katherine look-a-like whispered

"I don't know,but I will keep you safe." Stefan whispered

"Stop you whining and lets just follow her inside." Damon said and then I heard footsteps following.

"Come on the living room is this way." I said pointing through the kitchen. I walk over to one of the white couch sat down. Damon came to sit beside me while the other two sat across from us.

Before I tell you my story I want to know why she look like _katherine_? I told them sneering katherine name with pure hate. I can tell that the human was scared of me.

"She is katherine's doppleganger." Stefan said.

"Ok, back to my story. I was turn into a vampire in 1864 in mystic falls by katherine. Before that I was a witch even more powerful then emily bennett." I said look at the salvatore brother they look confuse and shock. Damon is the first to snap out of it.

"Why do you hate katherine so much?" He asked me in a curious tone. I stand up and walk to the door to my study and turn a round.

"I am unabled to answered that question but I can Show you,but If you trust me on telling me the truth, would it help if I put a truth spell on me ." I told them.

"Put the truth spell on." Stefan told me. I close my eyes and whisper words of the spell.

"My voice will stay slicent to lies,to only allow the words of truth to pass my mouth." After the words were spokes a glow around head then it disapper in a second.

"Now follow and do not freak out." I said claimly because of the spell.

When we were all in the room I watch damon closely as he look at the pictures on my desks. I put the remembering candle on end table and lit it on fire. This well unbinded the spell and let him remember his past. Stefan and katherine look-a-like was staring at the pictures

"Is this true?" Damon asked me with confuse eyes as held up our wedding picture.

"Yes, they're all true, do you see the little boy in the picture next to that one." I answer as I walk to the desk and look at the picture where damon and me couch down next to the our son with arms around him

"Yes, who is he?" He asked me, but I can see a little bit of him knew who it is. Good the candle is working.

"He is our son and his name was james mason salvatore." I told him and I look into his eyes something came across them. It was realise. He is remembering his past, yes it work I can finally have my husband back. After a few minutes of clear silcent as we all watch him.

"Isabella." He said as his eyes soften at me . His brother look at us with pure confusion on his face. The katherine look-a-like was staring at us with pure shock.

"What the just happen?" He spoked in shock.

_**I hop you like it **_

_**The will be another chapter for chistmas and the picture of the house and car is on my profile**_

_**Please review**_

_**GoodBye readers**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello readers**_

_**I sorry that I diddn't made on for Christmas.**_

_**I don't own twilight and Vampire diaries Characters**_

_**I do own the plot and my made up characters.**_

Chapter 4

_"What just happen?" He spoke in shock._

"Well my brother I just grain my true past back." Damon told him while he held in his arms. While the Katherine-look-a-like just stand the looking shock and mainly confuse what is going on. Stefan was in confuse by the statment that damon said.

"Is anyone going to tell me, who katherine-look-a-like is?" I asked them while I was looking at her.

"Oh my name is a Elena gilbert." She said rising her hand out to me. Looking at her hand I just can't do it because that she looks exactly like katherine and the memory of her killing my son always comes up when I look at her. So I can't be friends with her even if her personality is different from katherine. Now that I began to think of the memory I began to see a red haze filled my sight. I have to get her out before I become out of control.

"Stefan and elena you two need to go now, damon stay here." I said in a calm voice. Stefan gather Elena in his arms and ran full speed out. Damon must have felt the tension in my body because he pull us to the couch. Sitting down damon put in his lab and begun to make smoothing circles on back as I lend in his chest.

"What's wrong Isa?" He asked concern, looking at me with blue eyes that are fill with love as he look at me.

"Well everytime I look at elena, I just keep on seeing katherine and the memory of her killing our son." After telling him he pull me into a tight hug while my body shook by my tears and rage.

"Katherine killed our son." He growled out. All I can do is nodded agaisnt is chest.

"Damon lets worried about this tomorrow I am getting tried." I said to him while I rise my head from his chest and look at his face.

"Okay lets go to bed." He agreeded with me. I hop out from his lap grabbing his hand and dragged him to the master bedroom. Reaching the bed I let go and crawling to the center of the bed. Before I knew it damon was on top of me looking at me with lustful eyes and his smirk on his lips. He lend down and pull me into a passionate kiss and more thing become even more heated up as our night of bliss continue.

_**I hope that you like it and please review **_

_**Goodbye readers**_


End file.
